


Subnautica #23 (It would be good to go back)

by KingOfSpades



Category: Jacksepticeye (Youtube), Markiplier (YouTube), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Also this should go without saying but this is purely fiction, Even if i based a part of it on an actual vid, I blame the plot bunnies, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Unrequited Love, shitty pining angst, they poisoned the waterhole, this is my first attempt with actual angst, why did i even write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfSpades/pseuds/KingOfSpades
Summary: “[…] and you can call back to home and be like ‘Hey, remember that ship that crashed? Yeh, I’m still alive. I’m Markkk….Watney, from The Martian, out here… […]”
It’s just one slip (if you can even call it a slip, it’s his shoddy memory’s fault), but it makes Jack remember how much he misses a certain Youtuber.





	

There’s _so much more_ content in Subnautica and it makes Jack so damn happy. He really enjoyed playing the game before, as evident in how long he’s let the series go on before the lack of substantial updates made it a bit repetitive. He is excited that there’s more stuff in the game now, and with that, he can bring it back to the channel. Not to mention a lot of his subscribers were saying he should play it, and all of the requests spiked up when a particular channel started up their let’s play again.

_(Not that he needed reminding about that channel, or that person. Anyway.)_

Getting back in was something Jack was looking forward to, so without much delay he starts his pre-recording countdown.

“Three, two, one,” he counts, and then claps. He notes that sound is synced, and with a smile, starts the recording.

“Whapsh! Top of the morning to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and welcome _back_ to Subnautica!”

* * *

The game is so gorgeous; all the familiar bits and pieces now all shiny and improved. It’s not all familiar though, and the new updates don’t disappoint. Jack revels in the experience, slowly getting comfortable and into the game again.

He gets to a point where he decides he needs a repair tool for his character to fix some things, including a possible communicator.

“I need ta build a repair tool. Um, then I can get my communications up. Because – you get communications up, I imagine in the full game…, and you can call back to home and be like ‘Hey, remember that ship that crashed? Yeh, I’m still alive. I’m Markkk…”

_Mark…_

Jack prolongs the end of it, trying to remember what that character’s name is. It was a spur of the moment recollection – something about the whole situation reminded him of the protagonist from The Martian. Now, however, he seems to be stuck on his first name. Mark, Mark, Mark, Mark who wouldn’t talk to him, Mark who’s too busy right now, Mark…

He mentally struggles a bit, before a name emerges from his hazy thought processes. Watney!

“Watney, from The Martian, out here…” And Jack continues the video, rambling, lowering his head a bit just so no one could notice how the light in his eyes somehow dimmed. “What am I doing,” he says, both to the game, and to himself. Why is he fixating on this now, when he’s recording? He mentally shakes himself out of it.

* * *

“Is it safe to come out? Is the explosion all done? Cool,” Jack says. He looks towards the camera and talks to Robin for a bit (as much as leaving messages for him on the raw footage counts as talking) before turning off the recording.

He sets up the video so it’s ready to be sent. Once it’s on its way to getting uploaded, Jack lets out a huge sigh and buries his head in his hands.

Why’d he have to do that? Why did his mind just stubbornly stop and let itself be wrapped around that goddamned name? He lets himself go now, remembering the last time him and Mark were able to just sit down and talk _(and when he fucked it all up_ ). And that was such a long time ago too.

Schedule issues, both Jack and Mark working their asses off were much of the culprit _(or so Jack tells himself)_. Jack was so sad that he wasn’t even able to as much as visit Mark during the time he was in L.A., what with shooting taking up a lot of his time, and Mark’s own schedule not slotting with his ( _Avoiding him? Maybe. Jack can’t really tell)_.

He just misses him. Because jeezus, Mark is one of his best friends, precious few as they were _(and getting fewer by the minute, it seems)_. Is it so wrong to keep thinking about a friend he hasn’t properly spent time with in a long while?

And there was the fact that Mark made him so happy. He enjoys himself so much every time they talk. Sometimes it’s Mark trying to be funny so much that it fails miserably to the point that _it is_ funny to see him try even more. Sometimes it’s just Mark telling him about his day, and Jack just enjoying the sound of Mark’s voice and his company. They’ve always managed to flout the time difference, but now it seems that they can’t even manage to do that. And what of the messages just left for each other to answer when the other wakes up? They were there…before. Jack doesn’t know why they stopped.

_(Or rather, he does, and he doesn’t want to dwell on it. He doesn’t even want to remember the way Mark’s face just fell when one day on Skype Jack just stammered out “I-I think I might like you a lot more than as a friend”. It wasn’t how he wants to remember him at all. Nor does he want to remember Mark saying something about "keeping a bit of distance for a while might help us both out," because he should have said "No, Mark, please, no", but instead he just nodded dumbly -)_

It really seems that Mark doesn’t want to talk to him, and it _kills_ him inside.

Jack gives himself a few minutes to just take deep breaths, calming himself down. It takes him a while before he raises his head to look at the screen. He sees that the footage is ready to go, so he types down a quick note before sending it off to his editor.

And _(not before hating himself a bit more)_ he sneaks a peek at his Skype. Still no messages. Not that he was hoping for anything _(what a lie; not that he should hope for anything - it wasn't as if Mark wasn't clear enough)_.

He grabs the coffee mug on his desk to sip on it a bit, clear his head before he does anything else. He just has to keep positive. This too, shall pass.

But damn, he wished that he could go back and just talk to Mark again, before everything got all complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched the video "IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK | Subnautica #23" by Jack, and this is what the voices in my head told me to write. I'm sorryyyy


End file.
